


Blossoms At the Water's Edge

by CountvonKit



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountvonKit/pseuds/CountvonKit
Summary: Somewhere between the ends of Chapter 3 and the start of Chapter 4, H'aanit and company find themselves taking a break in the riverlands. An opportune moment for the mighty huntress to comprehend just how close the story is to ending.





	Blossoms At the Water's Edge

Afternoon sun glistened across the riverlands, cooling breeze passing through just as it always had. H’aanit took seat on a nearby stone bench resting just at the water’s edge. Despite being strong, she needed quiet time to sort through some things lingering in her head. It was hard for her to grasp just how far she had journeyed. Not by herself, but in the company of others—her friends. Grip held on her bow loosened as she then sat it at her feet, her emerald orbs scanning across the water’s still surface. She let out a deep breath, allowing the surroundings to swallow her in every day peace.

This… was nice.

“H’aanit!” a voice called out.

The huntress turned to see which direction the words were carried from. Of all her companions, it would be the dancer, Primrose. She gave a smile as her friend walked up, taking a seat beside her.

“What are you doing here all by yourself?”

The dancer was concerned most about her, something H’aanit had never thought twice about. Primrose was as strong as she was beautiful, and H’aanit really admired that.

Huntress smiled to Primrose’s question, taking time to think before giving answer. “I might asken thou the same.”

Silence was all that the dancer offered as she gazed out across the scenery. She could see what H’aanit would come out here of all places. It was calming, and a good place to relax. With the trail of Redeye being so hot lately, she couldn’t blame her friend for wanting to take a moment to enjoy the calm before the storm.

“I cometh here to clear my mind. ‘Tis all.”

“Do you really think the journey is that close to ending?” Primrose’s question caught H’aanit by surprise for but a second. The dancer had come to read her mind as easily as she could read the forest creatures’ movements. Primrose leaned back on her hands, gaze turning to her friend. Something about the mighty huntress’s cool demeanor, the way she stood like a tree unmoved by the winds… The corners of her lips turned smile.

“Tis hard to sayeth,” H’aanit spoke. “We won’t knoweth for certain until that moment hath arrived.” She turned to look at Primrose, watching as surprise lit both eyes and cheeks—a side likely reserved for only the huntress to see. “What sayeth thee? Willst thee be happy once it is all over?”

Primrose’s heart once a flutter now sank, her eyes redirecting to the tall grass at their feet that once danced as carefree as she. “I… I want it to be, honestly…” She knew she couldn’t remain strong forever around H’aanit, confession swelling up inside once more. “But at the same time, if we have to travel to the ends of the earth, I’d be ok with that too… It’s kind of bittersweet in a way.”

“Oh?” Curiosity peeked in H’aanit’s voice. “Darest thou tell?”

“I do want it to end, some days more so than others, but at the same time…” Her pinky edged closer towards H’aanit’s. “I think the only reason I wish otherwise is because it’s the company I will miss the most. Everyone has been delightful, and supportive. I couldn’t ask for better friends.”

H’aanit drew her hands towards herself, lacing fingers and folding them across her lap. Deeper thoughts did waver. “I feel much the same. It willst be’in niceth to return home, but home is also wheren friends are. It is what thou makesth of it.”

Primrose bit down on her lower lip. Words were true. Home was not something physical, but something you built around the things that brought you joy and comfort. Like H’aanit. Feelings danced around her heart, urging her to share them with the huntress, wanting to spill like gold from the world’s greatest treasure chest. Why was she so scared to just speak her heart? Was it the waver of uncertainty that H’aanit might not understand?

“I’ve… been thinking, H’aanit.”

Huntress looked to dancer once more.

“Even after the journey ends, we can still travel, you know? The world is not so small. There are far greater wonders out there.”

H’aanit smiled. “Oh? Thou still speaketh of this?”

Smile crawled across Primrose’s face. Knowing that her friend still remembered their conversation from before made her happy all on its own. With a single nod, she gently rested her head down on H’aanit’s shoulder, her darker hair reaching out for lighter hair of the huntress. “I’ve got to protect you from those nasty beasts, don’t I? Who better at reading the minds of men than I?”

“Then thou wouldst travel the lands with I in company should I desire to become a greater hunter than Master himself?”

“Without question.”

Looking back out across the water, H’aanit felt Primrose wrap an arm around hers. Such company was a blessing, and the loyalty she felt with her friend went without question. How did such blessing find their way to her?

“And then when you do return home, you’ll have so many wonderful stories to share with your parents, and with your master. Everyone in the village, including the children.”

H’aanit plucked up the necklace from around her neck, the two rings reflecting sun’s gentle light. “Though the thought is nice, it isn’t necessary.” 

Primrose glanced to the necklace. “How so?”

“Watchful eyes have been on me since the beginning. They hath witnessed my journey as everyone else has.”

Primrose looked back out to the water. In that sense, true as H’aanit’s words were, then her father had been doing much the same. She could only hope that she would be strong enough to do the Azelhart’s family name justice, and avenge her father. She mustn’t forget that she also had her own story to finish and see through to the end. And with company like H’aanit’s, the flame in her heart wouldn’t flicker out, nor would she lose sight of her mission. Instead the flame would grow steadily. With kindness like H’aanit’s, she need never worry about losing herself.

“Hey, H’aanit?”

“Yes, Prim?”

“Can we… stay like this? For a bit?” Blood flushed to her cheeks, being so bold to ask something like this of the person who made her heart dance wilder than the winds in the desert.

H’aanit smiled again, unmoved. “If that is what thou wishest, then yes.”

The dancer gave a bittersweet smile of her own, snuggling into H’aanit and shutting her eyes. Perhaps one day she would be so bold as to speak what wavered her heart. She would need to sooner than later, but for now… this would do.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite a while since I've played the game, so I apologize for H'aanit's dialogue being a bit rought. Actually I want to start a new game with these two so that I can reacquaint myself with their characters, because I would very much love to write more H'aanit x Primrose in the future.
> 
> Drabble wrote to "My Quiet Forest Home".


End file.
